Consumers receive a diverse array of advertising across a variety of media. However, it is often not convenient for consumers to access information on products when an advertising opportunity piques their interests. Similarly, advertisers or companies providing the advertised products like to provide as much product information as possible in a fast and easy manner if a consumer expresses interest in the products.
Currently, consumers are known to access information on a desired item viewed over broadcast media, such as TV programs, media broadcasted over the Internet, etc., by noting the item for later research. For example, a TV program may indicate that the consumer can go to a particular website to get more information on products used. The consumer is forced to write down or otherwise remember an item of interest or a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), and then access the information via the Internet. There are often occasions where the consumer declines to follow through on initial interest because of the steps required in accessing information on the item of interest, or the consumer does not have time or interest to perform all steps necessary to get information on the item of interest. In these situations, there may be missed opportunities on the part of both sellers of the products trying to maximize sales as well as consumers potentially looking to purchase products.